iSiempre voy a encontrarte
by Serena Grandchester
Summary: Despues de la triste despedida en Nueva York, Candy se da cuenta de que Terry ha desaparecido y sobre todo que no es feliz. Ahora Candy esta decidida a recuperar lo que es suyo, y luchara en contra de todo y de todos... pero el destino es caprichoso. lograran ser felices? es un minific
1. Chapter 1

SIEMPRE VOY A ENCONTRARTE

La fría brisa de la madrugada acaricio su rostro, cerro los ojos y aspiro profundo, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar. Apenas hacia unos meses estaba en el hogar Ponny, había regresado como siempre a curar sus heridas, a tratar de olvidar a Terry, después de todo no había sido ella quien decidio dejárselo a Susana? Por compasión o por lo que fuera ella había renunciado el. A veces se cuestionaba si había hecho lo correcto al huir como lo hizo, sin pelear por el, se rindió antes de comenzar la batalla. Pero que podía dar ella por el amor de Terry cuando ya Susana casi había dado su vida, su carrera y su pierna. Al menos ella estaba sana y completa, podía ir y venir a su antojo. En cambio, esa pobre infeliz estaba atada a una silla de ruedas y Terry, su Terry atado a una mujer que no amaba. También se preguntaba si haber ido a Nueva York había sido una buena decisión, lo único que obtuvo de aquella visita fue un corazón roto y la pena de no haber estado en Chicago cuando su querido primo Stear se enlisto como voluntario para ir a guerra. Tal vez si ella hubiese estado ahí, lo habría evitado. Aun trataba de convencerse a si misma de que el aun así se habría marchado, Stear sentía que tenia un deber que cumplir, un destino que lo llevo a la muerte. Candy había soñado con Anthony unos días antes de la muerte de Stear. Lo vio sentado en el jardín de las rosas, sonriente y con el sol resplandeciendo en su dulce rostro. " El vendrá a acompañarme pronto" le escucho decir, después el sol desapareció, dándole paso a unas nubes negras que trajeron consigo un viento frio que se llevo los pétalos de las rosas y la figura de Anthony comenzó a desvanecerse, sin darle tiempo a Candy de preguntarle de quien hablaba. Despertó sudando frio y temblando, " solo fue un sueño" se repetía a si misma. Se levanto y preparo te, ya casi iba a amanecer y decidió que no tenia caso volver a la cama. Al principio sintió miedo por Terry, después pensó que su sueño tal vez solo simbolizaba su tristeza, su dolor por haberlo perdido. Y aunado a eso, Neil la perseguía como loco. Se había empeñado en casarse con ella, había perdido su trabajo en el hospital y sentía que la Candy optimista no podría rescatara esta vez. Fue en esos días que decidió ir a Lakewood y hablar con el tío abuelo, si tenia que renunciar al apellido Andrey con tal de no casarse con Neil lo haría. Vaya sorpresa que se llevo cuando encontró a Albert en la mansión de los Andrey diciendo que era el tío abuelo William. Días después volvió al hogar de Ponny, mas tranquila porque Albert cancelo el compromiso con Neal. Pero aun triste por el rompimiento con Terry y la terrible perdida de Stear.

Ya llevaba unos meses viviendo en el hogar de Ponny, trabajaba en una pequeña clínica en el pueblo y ayudaba a sus madres con el cuidado de los niños. Había leído en el periódico que Terry estaba desaparecido, no pudo evitar preocuparse, ella pensaba que lo había dejado bien con Susana a quien lo único que le pidió fue que lo hiciera feliz, y no había cumplido con su promesa. En cambio Terry se había hecho fama de beber demasiado, de pelear en bares y perdió su protagónico junto con su empleo en la compañía Strafford. Las cosas no iban bien para ninguno de los dos, ella aunque estaba tranquila en el hogar con sus madres, aun lloraba en silencio por las noches, aun lo amaba con toda el alma y algo le decía que Terry la amaba también.

Sin pensarlo mucho a la mañana siguiente, pidió un permiso en la clínica donde trabajaba, el doctor se lo dio aun sabiendo que necesitaba la ayuda, Candy trabajaba duro y decidió que era justo que se tomara unos días. Volvió al hogar y le dijo a sus madres que tenia que ausentarse por unos días. Ellas no la cuestionaron mucho, ya sospechaban a donde iba, tenia que encontrar a Terry y si alguien podía convencerlo de volver a Broadway y parar de beber y pelear era Candy y la rubia lo sabia.

Lo busco por días, por los lugares mas peligrosos, lugares que un aristócrata no debería frecuentar. Lo encontró actuando en un teatro ambulante, había bebido demasiado, lo notaba porque se tambaleaba y las palabras que salían de su boca no hacían sentido. Candy hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener las ganas de llorar, no podía creer que su rebelde estuviera en tan malas circunstancias. Ese no podía ser su destino, ella lo dejo pensando que seria feliz y no fue así, Terry se estaba auto destruyendo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al dejarlo, que ingenua había sido al creer que Terry seria feliz con una mujer a la que no amaba. No, Terry no se merecía una vida así, después de todo lo que había sufrido de niño, del maltrato de su padre, de los años que vivió solitario, que no se sintió amado, no, este no podía ser su destino y si en sus manos estaba cambiarlo ella lo haría. En ese momento decidió que no dejaría al destino ganarle la partida, en los últimos meses las circunstancias o personas como Eliza o Susana se habían encargado de separarlos y ni ella ni Terry habían hecho nada al respecto, esta vez, ella pelearía por su felicidad y por la de Terry se opusiera quien se opusiera.

Se limpio las lagrimas y camino decidida hacia el improvisado escenario.

" Terrence Grandchester " le grito con las manos en la cintura, al escuchar su vos, Terry pensó que estaba alucinando, miro hacia el frente y la vio ahí, de pie, su rubio ángel estaba frente a el y se veía furiosa, se tallo los ojos como queriendo aclarar su vista "tengo que dejar de beber ese licor barato" pensó. Pero la visión no se iba, seguía ahí frente a el. – no estas viendo visiones- le grito la rubia – soy yo, baja de ahí mocoso engreído- Terry no podía contener su alegría por verla, -tarzan con pecas! – le grito mientras bajaba del escenario con los brazos abiertos. Los espectadores soltaron una carcajada cuando escucharon al actor llamarla así, lo que hizo que Candy frunciera mas el ceño. Pero su molestia se desvaneció cuando Terry estaba frente a ella y la tomo en su brazos en abrazo muy fuerte, en un abrazo que contenía el amor y el dolor de haberse extrañado, de haber estado separados por tantos meses. Sin pensarlo, Terry la beso, ahí delante de la gente, sin importarle lo que pensaran, la beso con las ganas contendidas desde que la conoció, ese era el primer beso apasionado que le daba, la primera vez que la besaba como un hombre, no como el chiquillo caprichoso que le había robado un beso en Escocia en un verano. Candy se sorprendió ante tal muestra de afecto, pero correspondió al beso de igual manera, con pasión, con todo el amor que había reprimido. El sabor a fresas de Candy se confundía con el sabor a licor que en labios de Terry sabia dulce, y a la vez salado porque las lagrimas de los dos se fusionaron en ese beso. Escucharon los aplausos de la gente y los gritos de algunos hombres felicitando a Terry. – Salgamos de aquí- dijo Terry aun en los labios de Candy, parecía como si aquel beso le hubiera cortado la borrachera y le devolviera la cordura. Salieron tomados de la mano, mientras una elegante rubia observaba a la pareja con lagrima de alegría. Eleonor había estado siguiendo a su hijo para asegurarse que estuviera bien , pero no se había atrevido a hablarle, cuando Terry estaba de mal carácter no había quien pudiera con el, pero Candy le había demostrado una vez mas que ella era la mejor medicina para su hijo. Complacida volvió a casa sabiendo que Terry estaba en buenas manos.

Como supiste donde estaba? Pregunto Terry, Candy le conto como Albert la había ayudado a localizarlo, mientras acariciaba su rostro, el actor tomo la mano que lo acariciaba y la beso. – No puedo creer que viniste a buscarme- dijo Terry.

\- siempre voy a buscarte no importa donde vayas, yo siempre voy a encontrarte- dijo Candy sonriendo. –

\- Candy, te prometo que ya nada nos va a separar, y si pasara yo también te buscaría, así tuviera que volver del otro mundo , te encontraría-

La rubia sintió un escalofrió al escuchar a Terry decir esas palabras, - no digas esas cosas- le reprendió la rubia mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo. – Anda vamos, tenemos un viaje que hacer- dijo Candy. – Volvemos a Nueva York?- pregunto el actor. – Vas a llevarme sano y salvo a casa? Dijo mientras le regalaba una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas, esas sonrisas que Candy tanto amaba. – Si, eso y también a hablar con alguien, es hora de recuperar lo que siempre ha sido mío- dijo Candy devolviéndole la sonrisa al actor.


	2. Chapter 2

SIEMPRE VOY A ENCONTRARTE P2

Candy miraba por la ventana del tren mientras Terry dormía con su cabeza recostada en su hombro. Era tan placentero verlo dormir, admiraba sus facciones, en realidad era muy apuesto. Candy se sonrojo ante este pensamiento. Que afortunada era, tener el amor de Terry era lo mejor que le había podido pasar. Mientras contemplaba al ingles dormir pensaba que ya jamás nadie podría separarlos, nada ni nadie. Ni si quiera Susana, seria difícil enfrentarla y decirle que se olvidara de Terry, se sentía egoísta al pensar de ese modo, quitarle el novio a una pobre invalida.. pero no le estaba quitando nada, Terry jamás le perteneció a Susana, el siempre había sido de Candy, estaban predestinados el uno para el otro.  
Al llegar a Nueva York se dirigieron al departamento de Terry, necesitaban refrescarse y comer algo antes de ir a visitar a Susana. Mientras Terry tomaba un baño, Candy recordó la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, su corazón se lleno de nostalgia, pero esta vez ella no se daría por vencida, no cedería lo suyo. Desde que tuvo aquel sueno con Anthony y Stear, no había podido estar tranquila, algo en su interior le gritaba que buscara a Terry, tal vez fue una señal, ya que Terry no andaba por muy buen camino, de haber seguido bebiendo como loco y metiéndose en problemas tal vez habría pasado algo malo. Candy sintió un escalofrió y sacudió su cabeza queriendo alejar ese pensamiento.

Unos minutos mas tarde se dirigían hacia la casa de Susana, Candy se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, sentía compasión por la situación de Susana, pero no le dejaría a su rebelde, no amándose como lo hacían. En los meses que estuvieron separados, Candy admitió que fue un error dejar a Terry con Susana, los tres eran infelices y no era justo. Muchas veces pensó en buscar a Terry, pero había hecho una promesa y la debía cumplir. Aun cuando Paty le dijo que buscara a Terry, porque el mañana no le esta prometido a nadie. La pobre Paty, aun en medio de su dolor por haber perdido a Stear, se daba a la tarea de convencer a su amiga de que no dejara ir al amor de su vida. Paty aun estaba deshecha, Candy no podía ni imaginar el dolor de su amiga y deseaba de todo corazón que ella nunca tuviera que pasar por algo así. Si perdiera a Terry, jamás lo superaría.

Llegaron a la casa de las Marlow, Terry entro primero y Susana se alegro de verlo, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio a Candy entrar con el. En ese momento supo que sus planes con el actor se habían esfumado. A Candy se le rompió el corazón al ver a la actriz en esa silla de ruedas, había perdido peso y se le veía demacrada, pero no dudo un momento en aclararle que Terry no se casaría con ella. Como era de esperarse, Susana hizo un drama, trato de chantajearlos con lo de su pierna y su incapacidad para mantenerse. Terry se ofreció a pagar sus gastos médicos y pasarle una mensualidad. El estaba agradecido con ella, pero no podía atarse a una mujer que no amaba, en ese caso, habría preferido morir en aquel accidente. Entonces Susana se jugo su ultima carta, la promesa de Candy de hacerse a un lado. Pero Candy le recordó que ella no había cumplido con la promesa de hacerlo feliz, así que estaban a mano. Susana había roto su promesa primero y Candy ya no se sentía obligada con ella.

La madre de Susana amenazo con armarles un escandalo y arruinar la reputación de Terry por no cumplir con su palabra, pero a ellos nunca les había importado lo que pensaran de ellos, además la reputación del actor no era la mejor en esos momentos. Aun así, Terry se mostro amable, agradeció a Susana por su cariño y por haberle salvado la vida, pero el precio que Susana le había puesto a su sacrificio era muy alto. Candy se mostro compasiva, pero firme, ya no cedería su felicidad y rogo porque Susana comprendiera que el amor y el agradecimiento son dos cosas diferentes y la primera no se puede forzar. La pareja se marcho con un poco de remordimiento, pero a la vez con los corazones llenos de esperanzas por un futuro juntos y felices.

Esa misma tarde fueron a ver a Eleonor, aunque ella ya sabia que los rebeldes se habían reencontrado. Le ofreció a Terry hablar con el señor Hattaway para que le diera otra oportunidad, pero Terry se negó, no quería favores de su madre para volver al teatro. El se ganaría su lugar de vuelta así tuviera que comenzar de cero. Eleonor decidió que lo mejor seria que Candy se quedara en su casa y no en un hotel y mucho menos en el departamento de Terry, no ara apropiado para una señorita y aun estaban preocupados por como reaccionaria Susana. Hasta ahora no había hecho nada, pero no podían confiarse. Los días siguientes fueron muy productivos, Terry hablo con su antiguo jefe, pensó que tendría que rogarle para que lo dejara volver, pero Robert estaba encantado de tenerlo de vuelta. Le ofreció devolverle el protagónico pero lo compartiría con el otro actor que lo había suplido hasta ahora, y por supuesto Terry comenzaría con menos funciones ya que tenia que demostrar que ahora si seria responsable.

Candy a su vez, le escribió a Albert, contándole donde se encontraba y pidiéndole que viajara a Nueva York ya que Eleonor deseaba pedir su mano formalmente para su hijo. Terry se fue de espaldas cuando supo que el flamante tío abuelo Williams era nada mas y nada menos que Albert. Pero eso le dio tranquilidad, en el fondo estaba preocupado de que el tutor de Candy no aprobara su matrimonio con un actor por mucho que este fuera hijo de un duque. Además, no estaba en sus planes invitar a su padre, aunque Candy le había sugerido que por lo menos le avisara que iba a casarse. La cara que pondría el duque si se enterara que la aristocracia iba a emparentar con una chica del hogar de Pony. Candy no había perdido su sentido del humor.

Los muchachos querían una boda sencilla, por supuesto en el hogar de Pony, aunque Eleonor quería organizar una boda a lo grande, Terry y Candy decidieron que lo mejor seria que entre menos personas lo supieran, seria mejor. Asi evitarían que Eliza, Neil, o la misma Susana se interpusiera en sus planes. Ya habían aprendido del pasado y aunque parecieran exagerar, no confiaban en aquellos que siempre se habían empeñado en separarlos. En la boda solo estarían presentes las personas mas cercanas a ellos.

El tiempo vuela cuando se es feliz, pensó Candy, hacia unas semanas ni se imaginaba cuanto cambiaria su vida, que volvería al lado del hombre que amaba, aun parecía un sueño, en unas horas se convertiría en la esposa de Terry, tanta felicidad no cabía en su pecho, ni siquiera se atrevía a dormir porque tenia miedo de que al despertar nada de eso fuera verdad. Esa noche volvió a soñar con Anthony, nuevamente estaban en el jardín de las rosas, la rubia contemplaba las flores cuando Anthony se acerco a ella con un hermoso ramo de las dulce Candy. Para la novia mas bella, le dijo Anthony, Candy las recibió con gusto y cuando las acerco a su rostro para oler el dulce aroma, escucho la campana de la capilla repicar. Por alguna razón se sintió atraída hacia ese lugar, se dirigía hacia allá, cuando Anthony la tomo de la mano tratando de detenerla, pero Candy parecía estar en un trance, algo la llamaba hacia ese lugar. Al entrar a la capilla, noto que estaba llena de flores blancas, y decorada como para una ocasión especial, había música de boda, pero no sonaba alegre si no triste, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el altar y vio a la pareja de novios. Debemos salir ahora, antes de que sea tarde, le susurro Anthony al oído, pero Candy no escucho. Se acerco mas al altar y los novios se dieron la vuela para mostrar a Candy su apariencia, el vestía un elegante traje, y ella un hermoso vestido de novia, pero sus rostros, sus rostros eran calaveras, pero lo que mas la asusto fue que ahora el ramo de dulce Candy con el que ella había entrado a la iglesia, se encontraba en las manos de la escalofriante novia.


End file.
